Nagisa Hazuki/Image Gallery
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #fdebbb |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Story |tab3 = Relationships |tab4 = Music |tab5 = Quotes |tab6 = Image Gallery}} |Anime}} |Episode 1}} Nagisa_Makoto_1.jpg Nagisa Hazuki Ep1 HQ.png Nagisa_Makoto_Haruka.jpg Nagisa_1.jpg Haru_36.jpg Haru_38.jpg Haru_39.jpg Iwatobi_12.jpg Iwatobi_13.jpg Miho_Amakata_3.jpg Gou-Makoto-Nagisa_0.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_2.jpg Nagisa_2.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_3.jpg |Episode 2}} Iwatobi_11.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_4.jpg Gou-Makoto-Nagisa 1.jpg Gou-Makoto-Nagisa_0.jpg Haru_Makoto_Nagisa.jpg Gou_14.jpg Gou_20.jpg Haru_13.jpg Nagisa_6.jpg Miho_Amakata_10.jpg Haru_20.jpg In_The_Car.jpg Haru_in_the_store.png Iwatobi_Poster_2.jpg Art_club.png Art_Club.jpg Nagisa_3.jpg Nagisa_4.jpg Nagisa_Makoto_5.jpg Iwatobi_10.jpg Haru_23.jpg |Episode 3}} Haru_9.jpg Episode_3_1.jpg Gou_22.jpg Nagisa_Gou_Makoto.jpg Gou_Makoto_Nagisa.jpg Haru_11.jpg Haru_5.jpg Gou_16.jpg Iwatobi_8.jpg Episode_3_10.jpg Iwatobi_9.jpg Haru_6.jpg Aiichiro_9.jpg Haru_Nagisa_Rei.jpg Episode_3_13.jpg Iwatobi_5.jpg Gou_19.jpg Seijuro 7.jpg Free! Episode 3 End Card.png|End Card |Episode 4}} Gou_28.jpg Episode_4_4.jpg Iwatobi_14.jpg Iwatobi_15.jpg Iwatobi_16.jpg Episode_4_9.jpg Iwatobi_6.jpg Gou_42.jpg Iwatobi_7.jpg Episode_4_14.jpg Episode_4_15.jpg Episode_4_17.jpg Episode_4_20.jpg Gou_39.jpg Gou_38.jpg Gou_Nagisa_Makoto.jpg Gou_Nagisa_Makoto_2.jpg Gou_Nagisa_Makoto_3.jpg Gou_36.jpg Gou_37.jpg |Episode 5}} Gou_47.jpg Free! Episode 5.png Iwatobi_17.jpg Gou_50.jpg Gou_Nagisa_Rei.jpg Episode_5_1.jpg Goro_2.png Goro_1.png Group_1.png Miho_Amakata_18.jpg Gou_53.jpg Iwatobi_4.jpg Episode_5_7.jpg Episode_5_10.jpg Iwatobi_18.jpg Haru_Nagisa.jpg |Episode 6}} Free! Episode 6.png Haru_Nagisa_2.jpg Haru_Makoto.jpg Episode_6_4.jpg Episode_6_8.jpg Iwatobi_19.jpg Episode_6_9.jpg Haru_Nagisa_3.jpg Episode_6_11.jpg Rei_2.jpg Episode_6_12.jpg Episode_6_13.jpg Iwatobi_20.jpg Iwatobi_21.jpg Iwatobi_22.jpg Iwatobi_23.jpg Iwatobi_24.jpg Iwatobi_25.jpg Free! Episode 6 End Card.png|End Card |Episode 7}} Episode_7_6.jpg Episode_7_7.jpg Makoto_Nagisa_Rei_Haruka_Gou.jpg Iwatobi_1.jpg Iwatobi_2.jpg Gou_7.jpg |Episode 8}} Iwatobi_29.jpg Iwatobi_31.jpg Iwatobi_32.jpg Iwatobi_34.jpg Iwatobi_35.jpg Iwatobi_36.jpg Iwatobi_42.jpg Iwatobi_38.jpg Iwatobi_39.jpg Iwatobi_41.jpg Nagisa_Bed.jpg Nagisa_10.jpg Nagisa_Rei.jpg Iwatobi_40.jpg Nagisa_8.jpg |Episode 9}} Episode_9_3.jpg Episode_9_4.jpg Episode_9_5.jpg Episode_9_7.jpg Episode_9_8.jpg Episode_9_14.jpg Episode_9_15.jpg Episode_9_16.jpg Episode_9_18.jpg Episode_9_20.jpg Episode_9_22.jpg Episode_9_23.jpg Episode_9_24.jpg Episode_9_25.jpg Episode_9_32.jpg Episode_9_36.jpg Episode_9_41.jpg Episode_9_43.jpg Episode_9_44.jpg Episode_9_51.jpg |Episode 10}} Free!_Episode_10_Preview.png|Preview Episode_10_12.jpg Episode_10_13.jpg Episode_10_16.jpg Episode_10_24.jpg Episode_10_26.jpg Episode_10_27.jpg Episode_10_29.jpg Episode_10_37.jpg Episode_10_40.jpg |Episode 11}} Episode_11_8.jpg Episode_11_9.jpg Episode_11_10.jpg Episode_11_13.jpg Episode_11_21.jpg Episode_11_22.jpg Episode_11_23.jpg Episode_11_24.jpg Episode_11_25.jpg Episode_11_26.jpg Episode_11_34.jpg Episode_11_35.jpg |Episode 12}} Episode_12_11.jpg Episode_12_28.jpg Episode_12_36.jpg Episode_12_37.jpg Episode_12_39.jpg Episode_12_40.jpg Free!_Episode_12_End_Card.png|End Card |Episode 13}} Episode 13 19.jpg Episode 13 20.jpg Episode 13 23.jpg Episode 13 24.jpg Episode 13 31.jpg Episode 13 32.jpg Episode 13 35.jpg Episode 13 36.jpg Episode 13 43.jpg Episode 13 45.jpg Episode 13 48.jpg Episode 13 51.jpg Episode 13 53.jpg Episode 13 55.jpg Episode 13 57.jpg Episode 13 58.jpg Episode 13 60.jpg Episode 13 61.jpg Episode 13 62.jpg Episode 13 67.jpg Episode 13 69.jpg Episode 13 70.jpg Episode 13 74.jpg Episode 13 80.jpg Episode 13 82.jpg Episode 13 92.jpg Episode 13 96.jpg Episode 13 97.jpg Episode 13 101.jpg Episode 13 103.jpg Episode 13 107.jpg Episode 13 110.jpg Episode 13 112.jpg Episode 13 124.jpg Episode 13 132.jpg Episode 13 139.jpg Episode 13 149.jpg Episode 13 160.jpg Episode 13 163.jpg Episode 13 166.jpg Episode 13 168.jpg Episode 13 176.jpg |Episode 14}} Episode 14 27.jpg Episode 14 28.jpg Episode 14 29.jpg Episode 14 30.jpg Episode 14 31.jpg Episode 14 27.jpg Episode 14 68.jpg Episode 14 69.jpg Episode 14 71.jpg Episode 14 72.jpg Episode 14 76.jpg Episode 14 78.jpg Episode 14 80.jpg Episode 14 84.jpg Episode 14 85.jpg Episode 14 147.jpg Episode 14 148.jpg Episode 14 159.jpg Episode 14 170.jpg Episode 14 171.jpg Episode 14 172.jpg Episode 14 186.jpg Episode 14 193.jpg Episode 14 214.jpg Episode 14 218.jpg Episode 14 221.jpg Free! Episode 14 End Card.jpg|End Card |Episode 15}} Episode 15-13.png Episode 15-20.png Episode 15-31.png Episode 15-32.png Episode 15-33.png Episode 15-35.png Episode 15-37.png Episode 15-39.png Episode 15-41.png Episode 15-42.png Episode 15-83.png Episode 15-85.png Episode 15-87.png Episode 15-88.png Episode 15-89.png Episode 15-92.png Episode 15-94.png Episode 15-110.png Episode 15-111.png Episode 15-128.png Episode 15-129.png Episode 15-130.png Episode 15-134.png Episode 15-136.png Episode 15-137.png Episode 15-139.png Episode 15-145.png Episode 15-146.png Episode 15-147.png Episode 15-149.png Episode 15-150.png Episode 15-151.png Episode 15-152.png Episode 15-153.png Episode 15-154.png Episode 15-179.png Episode 15-190.png Episode 15-192.png Episode 15-193.png Episode 15-197.png Episode 15-199.png |Episode 17}} Episode 17-101.png Episode 17-198.png Episode 17-197.png Episode 17-194.png Episode 17-193.png Episode 17-192.png Episode 17-188.png Episode 17-187.png Episode 17-186.png Episode 17-180.png Episode 17-179.png Episode 17-178.png Episode 17-175.png Episode 17-174.png Episode 17-173.png Episode 17-172.png Episode 17-171.png Episode 17-170.png Episode 17-166.png Episode 17-164.png Episode 17-163.png Episode 17-162.png Episode 17-161.png Episode 17-160.png Episode 17-159.png Episode 17-158.png Episode 17-157.png Episode 17-151.png Episode 17-150.png Episode 17-156.png |Episode 19}} Episode 19-212.png Episode 19-209.png Episode 19-193.png Episode 19-156.png Episode 19-155.png Episode 19-154.png Episode 19-153.png Episode 19-152.png Episode 19-150.png Free Eternal Summer End Card 7.png|End Card |Episode 25}} Episode 25-12.png Episode 25-299.png Episode 25-298.png Episode 25-297.png Episode 25-293.png Episode 25-295.png Episode 25-317.png |FrFr Specials}} |Makoto's Problem!}} Short_Movie_1_2.png Short_Movie_1_3.png Short_Movie_1_9.png Short_Movie_1_17.png Short_Movie_1_18.png Short_Movie_1_19.png Short_Movie_1_23.png Short_Movie_1_24.png Short_Movie_1_27.png Short_Movie_1_30.png Short_Movie_1_33.png Short_Movie_1_36.png Short_Movie_1_37.png Short_Movie_1_40.png Short_Movie_1_43.png Short_Movie_1_44.png Short_Movie_1_46.png Short_Movie_1_48.png Short_Movie_1_49.png Short_Movie_1_53.png Short_Movie_1_58.png Short_Movie_1_59.png |Recruiting New Members!}} nagisa and his bully sisters.jpg|Nagisa being bullied by his sisters. |Novel}} Highspeed.jpg|High☆Speed! cover High Speed Color Page.png|High☆Speed! colored page High Speed Cover Sketch.png|Cover sketch High Speed Sketch.png| |Official Art}} |Free!}} Anime Poster.png|Free! promo image Nagisa 2.png|Character Profile Nagisa Full.png|Character design Nagisa Hazuki char.png|SNS Icon Official Art 1.png|Free! Promo Image Rage on Anime Edition.png|Rage on Anime Edition Cover SPLASH FREE.png|SPLASH FREE Cover Nagisa Hazuki Character Song.png|Character CD Cover Free! Duet CD 002.png|Duet CD Cover Drama CD 1.png|First Drama CD Cover Drama CD 2.png|Second Drama CD Cover Iwatobi Channel 1.png|First Radio CD Cover Iwatobi Channel 2.png|Second Radio CD Cover Mini Remix Album.jpg|Remix Mini Album Cover Free! Vol.1 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.1 Content Free! Vol.2 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.2 Content Free! Vol.3 Blu-ray.png|Blu-ray vol.3 Cover Free! vol 3 dvd cover.jpeg|DVD vol.3 Cover Free! Vol.3 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.3 Content Free! Vol.4 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.4 Content Free! Vol.5 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.5 Content Free! Vol.6 DVD.png|DVD vol.6 Cover Free! Vol.6 Content.png|DVD & Blu-ray vol.6 Content Free! guide book cover.jpg|Guide Book Cover Line drawing vol 3 cover.jpg|Line drawing mini Book vol.3 Cover Illustration works 2 cover.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook pv.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook pv 2.jpg|Fan Book Fanbook nagisa pv.jpg|Fan Book (Poster) Illustration works cover.jpg|Illustration Book Cover Illustration works cd cover.jpg|Illustration Book CD Cover Illustration works pv.jpg|Illustration Book Perfect file cover.jpg|File Book Cover Perfect file pv 2.jpg|File Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK1.png|Creator's Message Book Cover CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK4.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK6.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK26.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK34.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK36.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK43.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK49.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK50.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK52.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK55.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK58.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK62.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK63.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK64.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK65.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK69.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK71.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK76.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK77.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK84.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK87.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK90.png|Creator's Message Book CREATOR'SMESSAGEBOOK97.png|Creator's Message Book Model sheets cover.jpg|Model Sheet Book Cover Model sheets pv 2.jpg|Model Sheet Book Special talk cover.jpg|Free! Special Talk Event Cover Poster book nagisa cover.jpg|Poster Book Cover (Nagisa ver.) Poster book nagisa inner cover.jpg|Nagisa Poster Book Inner Cover Rediscovery book cover.jpg|Rediscovery Book Cover Promotional Splash 01.jpg|Promotional Splash 01 (Free! Character Design Test) |Free!-Eternal Summer-}} ES nagisa profile.png|Character Profile Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition.jpg|Dried Up Youthful Fame Anime Edition Cover STYLE FIVE FUTURE FISH COVER.jpg|FUTURE FISH cover FREE! ES CHARACTER SONG - NAGISA HAZUKI.jpg|Character CD Cover Iwatobi eternal summer drcd.jpg|First Drama CD Cover Eternal summer rdcd vol 1.jpg|First Radio CD Cover Reigisa voice cd cover.jpg|Voice CD Cover Dvd art card iwatobi.png|DVD Art Card Dvd art car nagisa.png|DVD Art Card ES special event.jpg|Special Event Art 2015 calendar cover.jpg|2015 Calendar 2015 calendar 2.jpg|2015 Calendar 2015 calendar 6.jpg|2015 Calendar Creation notebook scan 2.jpg|Free! series CREATION NOTEBOOK Creation notebook vol3 2.png|Creation Notebook Creation notebook vol2 3.jpg|Creation Notebook Creation notebook vol2 4.jpg|Creation Notebook Creation notebook 5 cover.jpg|Creation Notebook ES postcard nagisa & rei.jpg|Special Postcard Cultural festival nagisa 1.jpg|Cultural Festival Art ES cb model 1.jpg|Character Book ES cb model 2.jpg|Character Book ES cb model 3.jpg|Character Book 2016 calendar cover.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 2.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 3.jpg|2016 Calendar 2016 calendar 6.jpg|2016 Calendar |High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－}} Hs special art nagisa.png|Special Art Yell for free!.jpg|Yell for ‘Free!’ and ‘High Speed!' Nagisa fresh fruit bday.png|Fresh! Fruit! Birthday 2016 Hs ticket art.png|Ticket Campaign High Speed.jpg|Official Fanbook Poster |Free!-Timeless Medley- Trilogy}} Free-timeless-medley.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- Promo Poster Anime 20170825 free kizuna.jpg|Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond Poster Topics.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Promo Image Take Your Marks Poster.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- Poster US Theater Poster for TYM.jpg|Free!-Take Your Marks- English Release Poster FREE-STYLE SPIRIT cover.jpg|FREE-STYLE SPIRIT/What Wonderful Days!! Cover |Free!-Dive to the Future-}} Dive to the future poster.jpg|Promo Poster Nagisa s3 icon.jpg|SNS Icon Heading to over cover.jpg|Heading to Over Cover GOLD EVOLUTION Single Album.jpg|GOLD EVOLUTION Cover Blue Destination Album Cover.jpg|Blue Destination Cover Seven to High.jpg|First Character CD Cover |Free!-Road to the World- the Dream}} Road to the world poster.jpg|Announcement Poster Updated Road to the World poster.jpg|Promo Poster (Anniversary Ver.) RttW Good Luck Blue bonus.png|Ticket Bonus Series "Good Luck Blue" Good luck blue iwatobi file.jpg|Good Luck Blue Iwatobi Clear File Rtw ticket card pv.png|Ticket Bonus Character Cards Rtw iwami collab sticker pv.png|Iwami Town Collab Stickers |Magazine Scans}} Newtype Magazine Scan 1.png Magazine Scan 2.png Magazine Scan 3.png Magazine Scan 4.png Magazine Scan 5.png Magazine Scan 6.png Magazine Scan 7.png Magazine Scan 8.png Es mag scan 1.jpg Es mag scan 3.jpg Es mag scan 4.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Nagisa Hazuki